Star Trek—Legion of Super-Heroes, Issue 4
| miniseries = Star Trek—Legion of Super-Heroes | writer =Chris Roberson | penciller =Jeffrey Moy | inker = Philip Moy | colorist = Romulo Fajardo, Jr. | minino = 4 | pages = 22 | omnibus = | format = | published = 4 January 2012 | publisher = IDW Publishing/DC Comics | date = 2270}} Summary Within the Imperial Palace, Kajz Dox receives a communication from Ruk who informs him of the Elite Guard's defeat by the twelve strangers. Dox rushes to the Emperor and informs him that of the presence of the time travellers. Though time travellers are nothing new to the Imperial Planets, what is unusual is that the Emperor was not warned. Entering a purple lit chamber he demands an unseen figure to tell him why he was not informed. Aboard the time bubble, Spock and Brainiac's hasty repairs are falling apart. Not only will they arrive some time after the point of the anomaly, it is unlikely they will be able to return to the present. Saturn Girl advises McCoy to think less loudly while Chekov inflates the Russian contributions to history before the vessel crashes down in a nighttime desert. As the group picks themselves up, they are met by a tribe of cavemen wielding energy scythes. Back in the 23rd century, Lightning Lad is chafing under Kirk's orders to wait before the group espies a prison transfer. Using Shadow Lass' powers, the group is able to stun the prisoner and his guards before assuming their likenesses. Though caught off-guard by weapon wielding cavemen, the group engages them in battle, careful to only subdue their foes, before Saturn Girl realizes the cavemen are being mind-controlled by a powerful alien intelligence. Kirk's group heads deeper into the palace before being halted at a checkpoint. Though Kirk attempts to talk his way out of the problem, Lightning Lad simply stuns the guards. The group continues their course before they are found out by armed guards. A firefight breaks out by thanks to another "shadow trick", the group pushes past the guards and towards the throne room and are shocked by what lies within. The emperor is...Flint!? Spock's tricorder confirms Saturn Girl's findings before she directs the group into a nearby caveman village. In spite of the seemingly endless horde of caveman, they reach the centre of the village to find the mastermind behind it all is...Vandal Savage!? In both the past and the present, the being declares himself as Vandar the Stone, master of the Earth. Behind him, in both time periods, a being watches with great interest. References Characters :Rokk Krinn • Querl Dox • Tasmia Mallor • Garth Ranzz • Imra Ardeen • Reep Daggle • James T. Kirk • Pavel Chekov • Nyota Uhura • Spock • Hikaru Sulu • Leonard McCoy • Ruk • Kajz • Vandar Montgomery Scott • Vandal Savage • Flint Starships and vehicles ( heavy cruiser) Appendices Timeline * This story takes place at a point in time during the Star Trek: The Original Series five-year mission, near the end of that voyage. It seems to be in the year 2270, at a point after TAS, during which Scotty had been promoted to commander, but before Chekov was promoted to lieutenant and before Sulu was promoted to lieutenant commander, as well as being before Scotty began to wear a moustache. * In terms of the Legion's reality, the time period of their origin is around the time of The Great Darkness Saga storyline, or the early 2980s, although in the third issue, Cosmic Boy introduces the team as inhabitants of the 31st century. * Scotty is introduced on the title page but does not appear in the story. Background The Phil Jimenez variant cover pictures a group of Legionnaires, including Timberwolf, who did not appear in this issue. * Saturn Girl * Timberwolf * Cosmic Boy * Lightning Lad * Chameleon Boy * Shadow Lass * Images file:sTLoSH4RI.jpg|Cover image. file:vandar.jpg|Vandar. Connections External link * category:tOS comics Legion of Super-Heroes, Issue 4